<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Glass by Marsalias</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360871">Glass</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsalias/pseuds/Marsalias'>Marsalias</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dannymay 2019 [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danny Phantom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Oneshot, Worldbuilding, crosspossted on ffn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:01:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsalias/pseuds/Marsalias</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The glass bottle clinked as Desiree put it on the counter. She curled her long tail, snake-like, and sat on it, so she could view the bottle at eye-level. The little ghost in it was sleeping. Well. Unconscious would probably be a better description.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dannymay 2019 [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>252</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Glass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The glass bottle clinked as Desiree put it on the counter. She curled her long tail, snake-like, and sat on it, so she could view the bottle at eye-level. The little ghost in it was sleeping. Well. Unconscious would probably be a better description.</p><p>She smiled toothily. It was rare that she got a wish that she actually wanted to grant, but when she had heard Ember and Skulker grousing about Phantom... The exact words had been <em>"I wish Phantom knew what it was like to get shoved in something like his stupid tiny thermos"</em> and <em>"Yeah, I wished he knew how </em>we <em>feel in that stupid thing."</em> Still, Desiree didn't see anything wrong with putting her own spin on things, tweaking the wish to suit her own needs.</p><p>Shockingly, Phantom actually looked rather cute, trapped in the bottle as he was. It was just barely big enough to fit him, especially with his elongated tail, courtesy of Desiree (Hey, Skulker had said 'we,' he didn't specify which 'we'), coiled and folded up around him several times. He was hugging it, near the end, like in one of those cat pictures that were popular nowadays.</p><p>The bartender slid up to her, putting a glass of her usual down next to the bottle. "What've you got there, Desiree?"</p><p>Desiree raised the bottle. Phantom shifted uneasily against the glass. "Just someone who vexed me one time too many." There was no risk of the bartender recognizing Phantom. She had never been to Amity Park, and the bar was far from the Fenton portal and Phantom's usual haunts.</p><p>"So, is he just trapped, or is there a curse?" asked the bartender, with interest.</p><p>"Just trapped," said Desiree, "and shrunk. He's usually just a <em>tiny </em>bit larger."</p><p>The bartender hummed. "You know," she said, "I could hook you up with someone who could seriously curse him."</p><p>Desiree only considered it for a split second. She shook her head. "No, I don't think so. Not my style."</p><p>"You like to do things yourself, I can respect that," said the bartender, nodding. "Wave me down if you want another drink." She moved off.</p><p>Desiree returned her full attention to the bottle. She flicked it with a long fingernail, and Phantom stirred. She flicked it again, and this time Phantom raised his head, yawning, showing off his tiny fangs. He blinked a couple of times, and Desiree caught the exact moment he realized his situation. He jerked back into the side of the bottle, rocking it slightly, and started to move his mouth, as if he was shouting up at Desiree.</p><p>"Ah, too bad, but this is," she flicked the bottle once again, "<em>soundproof.</em>" She smiled lazily down at the trapped ghost. "No wishing yourself out of the bottle for you."</p><p>Phantom, despite not being able to hear her, must have gotten the idea, because he stopped shouting, and pursed his lips. His tail moved fitfully, slithering over itself. Then he took a deep breath. Desiree, with some amusement, wondered if he was just going to try to shout louder. That wasn't going to work. He wasn't going to get out until Desiree let him out.</p><p>The bottle exploded with a burst of sound. Desiree fell backwards, shocked. She had no idea Phantom could be so loud.</p><p>Phantom perched on the counter, entirely back to normal, legs, size, and all.</p><p>"I wish you would take me back to Amity Park, and then go back to the Ghost Zone!" he said, voice slightly hoarse.</p><p>Desiree scowled. "As you have wished it, so shall it be."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>